1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hanger-type devices used for suspending pipes and conduits in buildings, and particularly to a spring-action suspensory device incorporating trigger means for initiating the spring-action attachment to overhead beams.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is believed that the art related to this invention is found in Class 248, sub-classes 49, 72, and 74R. A search in this field of search has revealed the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 950,978; 1,784,244; 2,045,307; 2,408,719; 2,451,092; 3,276,800 and 3,298,646.
Referring to each of these patents in turn, it is noted that U.S. Pat. No. 950,978 relates to a pipe hanger device of the scissors-type incorporating a pivot pin about which the crossed arms of the device rotate. Spikes formed on the end of one pair of arms are driven into a beam when the opposite pair of arms are moved toward each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,784,244 relates to an adjustable pipe suspender and includes a U-shaped bracket incorporating in one of the legs of the U-shaped bracket a spindle rotatable to advance a pressure plate into physical contact with a beam to which the device is attached. Prongs on the opposite leg of the U-shape bracket and on the pressure plate bite into the beam to prevent slippage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,307 in at least one aspect is similar to the preceding patent in that a U-shaped bracket is provided adapted to embrace a beam to which the bracket is to be attached. Set screws threadably engaging one of the legs of the U-shaped bracket may be advanced so that pointed ends penetrate the beam or joist to which the U-shaped clamp device is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,719 relates to a support structure incorporating a toggle arrangement in association with oppositely disposed links pivotally arranged in relation to an actuating rod so that axial displacement of the rod in relation to the links effects opening or closing action of the links in relation to a beam to which it is desired to attach the links.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,092 constitutes a utility holder for attachment to a joist or beam, and comprises a U-shaped clamping device stamped from sheet metal and comprising a generally U-shaped configuration formed from two parts welded together at one end to provide a bight therebetween. Projecting from each of the legs of the U-shaped device are pointed spurs arranged so that when the U-shaped hanger or utility member is pushed upwardly in straddling relation to a joist the pointed spurs permit movement of the hanger or holder device in one direction but dig into the associated sides of the joist when it is attempted to pull the holder in the opposite direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,800 describes a beam clip that appears to be specially adapted for attachment to a metal beam. This structure constitutes a U-shaped member having two parallel legs with the end of one of the legs formed to provide prongs pointed in such a way that they permit application of the clip to the flange of an eye beam, for instance, but gouge into the flange to which the clip is attached when it is attempted to withdraw the clip. To insure retention of the clip on the flange, a screw-threaded stud is adapted to project between the two legs of the clip so as to draw them together into a clamping relationship.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,646 relates to a beam flange clamp formed to provide a generally U-shaped opening between substantially parallel legs the opposing surfaces of which on one side are provided with teeth 9 adapted to gouge into the surface of the beam flange to which the clamp is attached, while the opposite leg of the U is provided with a spring arm on the end of which is a prong struck from the arm and also adapted to bite and grip the member of the beam flange inserted therebetween.
None of the foregoing prior art patents disclose a structure that constitutes a spring-action suspensory device that is initially held open while being elevated into position and which is automatically triggered so as to resiliently engage an overhead beam when it has reached its final position. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a spring-action suspensory device for attachment to overhead beams.
In all of the prior art patents discussed above, with the exception perhaps of U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,719, it is necessary that the person applying the clamp be in close proximity to the clamp to effect attachment thereof to whatever supporting structure it is intended to attach the clamp. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is the provision of a spring actuated suspensory device for attachment to overhead beams which may be attached from a remote point, for example from a supporting floor below the overhead beam.
Heretofore, judging from the prior art developed from the field of search indicated above, pipe suspensory devices have been divided into two different types, i.e., the type of clamp device that is attached to a wooden beam, and the type of clamp that is attached to a metal beam. It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a spring-action suspensory device which is applicable for attachment to both wooden and metal beams without significant change in structural characteristics.
With the advent of increased labor costs, it is important that suspensory devices of the type used to suspend pipes and other structures from beams, especially in commercial buildings, be applicable with very little time wasted in preparing the clamp for attachment, or incorporating screw-threaded devices that require the climbing of a ladder, for instance, to place the person installing the clamp in close proximity to the clamp to manipulate the screw-threaded device to effect attachment of the clamp. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a spring action suspensory device incorporating a trigger mechanism that is automatically actuated when the clamp is elevated into final position.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a spring suspensory device that may be mass produced and which incorporates a trigger mechanism that may be cocked and locked during shipment and storage and which may be easily unlocked at the time of application.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.